


Written from the Heart

by sarcastic_ace_artist



Series: Ink from the Soul [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_ace_artist/pseuds/sarcastic_ace_artist
Summary: Betsy's soulmate was…interesting, for a lack of better words. He'd been there ever since she could remember. He never purposefully insulted her, and he always told her that he was looking forward to their meeting. But what did she know? He might’ve been years older than her and she wouldn’t know because they couldn’t share birthdays or names or addresses, and they were able to lie about their ages to the other.~~~Romeo first met Rose—her nickname not her actual name, sadly—when they were both around 10 years old. His first few memories of her were fuzzy, but he clearly remembered writing something on his arm and getting a confused response back. He was a little ashamed to admit he started panicking and ran to Jack, who laughed at him, causing him to cry harder.
Relationships: Morris Delancey & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Oscar Delancey & Original Female Character, Romeo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ink from the Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Written from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's Betsy & Romeo's turn to hold the spotlight, or rather, _pen_ now.

_you a boy or a girl?_

_Girl. You?_

_guy_

_What’s your nickname?_

_uh you can call me casanova_

_I’m [REDACTED]_

_???_

_Hold on. [REDACTED]. [REDACTED]. [REDACTED]. [REDACTED]._

_Uh_

_I don’t think I’ll be able to share any of my nicknames on here_

_that’s not fair. how about I call you Rose?_

_That’s fine_

* * *

Betsy's soulmate was…interesting, for a lack of better words. He'd been there ever since she could remember. He never purposefully _insulted_ her, and he always told her that he was looking forward to their meeting. But what did she know? He might’ve been _years_ older than her and she wouldn’t know because they couldn’t share birthdays or names or addresses, and they were able to lie about their ages to the other. This was a setback in her carefully laid plans for life. She called him _Casanova_. His name wasn't actually Casanova, but the universe had decided that they weren't allowed to share their names, phone numbers, or any addresses and locations with their soulmate. Birthdays could be guessed, but you couldn’t share them outright. You couldn’t plan for anything if you couldn’t share details.

But that was the whole point of this soulmate schtick. They were _technically_ planned but nobody knew _when_ they would meet. Fate had decided one day that it would link two people who were “perfect” together, but even that was subject to change. She had seen the deterioration of the relationship between her parents, and then came the day when the messages her dad wrote on his arm had just… _stopped_ showing up on her mom’s skin. From that point on she had lost faith in the idea of soulmates. Her parents’ relationship was a main factor in that. She held onto her belief for three years, and she didn’t plan on actually rekindling her belief in the “destiny” thing.

But things like this had a way of working themselves out.

* * *

_Rose, I’m not trying to sound mean or anything but…you don’t seem as interested in this whole soulmate thing as much as other people are_

_Sorry it’s just that…the whole soulmate thing has lost its excitement for me._

_WHAT? WHY?_

_My parents. They were soulmates, but they fell out of love. It’s hard to be happy about my own soulmate when I was shoved into a front row seat to a relationship that fell apart. No offense._

_none taken_

_Look, I’d like to talk but I have stuff to do for school_

_ok then. bye._

* * *

Romeo first met Rose—her nickname not her actual name, sadly—when they were both around 10 years old. His first few memories of her were fuzzy, but he _clearly_ remembered writing something on his arm and getting a confused response back. He was a little ashamed to admit he started panicking and ran to Jack, who laughed at him, causing him to cry harder.

Eventually Medda had come to settle things and calm him down. She explained to him about soulmates. He suddenly turned into a romantic at that point, and he made several plans about what to say to his soulmate when they met. For the next three years he assumed that she was as excited about the two of them as he was. He wrote often to her.

But soon, he became aware enough to realize that her responses, though quick, were…lackluster. It was almost as if the communication between them was a chore for her. He was disheartened at this. Her admission of disbelief in the soulmate system shattered something inside of him.

He moped around for a few weeks before bouncing back and deciding to give her a friend she could count on if she didn’t want a soulmate. It… _hurt_ a little, but this little sliver of contact between them made him feel happier than he’d ever felt before. He supposed it was the soulmate thing.

Slowly, she started responding back. It was clear that this time she put some feeling into her responses. Soon enough her enthusiasm only grew. It took a few years, but he had managed to help her rekindle her belief about the idea of soulmates. 

There were ups and downs—like the time she admitted that she and her sister had been in the system and had stopped talking to him for a week, ashamed that he would think less of her, and the time some of his classmates had drawn and written some… _explicit_ images and phrases on his arm when he wasn’t paying attention. She had refused to contact him for a month after that, somehow managing to avoid accidentally writing anything on her skin. When she finally cracked she told him it was because of her younger sister’s urging that she resumed contact with him, he didn’t blame her for doing so. 

It was hard sometimes. But she was there, happy with him, and he with her.

* * *

_I do know that I'll love you_

_But you've never met me before. How can you be sure that you’ll love me then Cas?_

_I don't know you yet but I swear once I find you I'll never let go oh god was that too forward I'msosorry_

* * *

"Betsy?"

Betsy looked up from her computer. She glanced at the clock to see how long she'd been workings. Her essay wasn't due until the end of the week. She had time. She looked at Lucy. "What's wrong?"

Lucy dug her foot into the floor. "Morris and Oscar almost got into accidents when I asked them this, but will I ever find my soulmate?"

Ah, that made sense. Lucy was only nine, and Morris and Oscar were weirdly protective over her. Betsy was a bit of a hypocrite herself, but at least she allowed Lucy to go running into “dangerous” situations so she could learn. She herself only had the life lessons of a sixteen year old, but she knew what it was like at Lucy’s age, so she knew what exactly her sister wanted.

Betsy huffed in amusement and gave her a smile. She didn't say anything, but just lifted her left wrist so her sister could see what Casanova had written. Years ago, the thought of him wouldn’t send a flutter to her heart or cause her to smile. But talking to him had been incentive for her to tear down her walls to let people in again.

Anything else depended on circumstances. There weren’t very many clear rules, but things tended to be different for everybody. 

Betsy was lucky that her soulmate could even share his preferred nickname. She couldn’t. Maybe it was because she tended to think of her nickname as her actual name. Or maybe it was because her nickname was too close to her legal name. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. There was no need to be thinking about _that_ ever again. For now she could only look forward.

She snapped back to reality. Lucy was tracing the words on her arm with curiosity. Betsy watched her for a moment. She seemed to be in deep thought. Then she shrugged and left the room. Most likely to talk to her own soulmate again.

Betsy went back to typing. The sooner she could finish this the sooner she would be able to talk to him again.

* * *

_Hey Rose, do you want me to write you a poem?_

_Sure, I need a distraction from my work anyways_

_Oh by the way how old are you right now. it’s for the poem i promise._

_16_

_shit. i’m only 15. my bday’s in a couple months._

_You’re not lying?_

_Rose. when have you ever known me to lie?_

_Well…_

_Okay let's not get into the whole pancake incident!_

* * *

Rose—his soulmate—was writing. Romeo knew this because there were notes being scribbled onto his skin. Rose liked writing prompts and important tidbits of information because she could just glance down and read them. Sometimes she doodled. He loved the doodles. He felt like he was getting a look into her life, judging by what she drew. 

The doodles died down as they reached high school age. He was almost ashamed. Several of his friends had met _their_ soulmates while he was stuck still writing to a girl he’d never met in real life.

He didn’t _want_ to think this way, but it was rather frustrating that they _still_ hadn't met yet. But he was fine. They were still young. They had plenty of time. Besides today was a day for his friends and thinking about Rose would only distract him from their plans.

Right now, Romeo was walking with his friends around Manhattan. Jack and Race were horsing around and bumping into passersby who cast them looks of confusion, annoyance, or disdain.

“Hey guys,” he said cautiously, “Maybe you should stop—” He cut himself off with a shriek.

He was shoved from behind, and now he was crashing into two boys around his age.

“What the _fuck_?!” 

Romeo fumbled for a grip, and someone caught his hand to haul him back to his feet. “I’m sorry! We didn’t mean to—”

“Stop,” the older boy said. “Just _stop_. Why the fuck are you horsing around on the street?"

"Because it's the street?" Jack said slowly. "And you two don't own the street."

"Yes, but we're _clearly_ in the middle of something important," Curly hair snapped irately. “Watch your path next time.”

Romeo frowned. He hoped Race wouldn’t—

 _“Die fucker!”_ Race lunged toward the boy with his hands outstretched.

—do something rash.

He sighed as things descended into chaos. Jack and the taller boy were locked in a fistfight, with Race and the other boy squabbling with each other. The rest of his friends were either placing bets or egging them on.

Romeo groaned and facepalmed.

The incident ended with the police officer issuing a warning to the two boys, Jack being slapped to hell and back, and well aimed kick between the legs for Race, and a migraine for Davey when he was told what happened.

* * *

_So I may have uh, gotten into a fight today_

_What_

_My friends…got into a fight with two guys_

_What_

_Yeah we got in trouble. there was a cop._

_WHAT_

_so uh, i wont be able to talk to you for the next week. my mom said i’m grounded_

_CASANOVA!_

_bye!_

* * *

Betsy growled as nothing more was written. _Yes_ , she liked Casanova. _Yes_ , he made her happy. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t get mad at him. She’d prefer it if he _didn’t_ get arrested before they met.

The front door slammed open. She looked up from her position on the floor, where she had been unpacking boxes. “Mo? Oz?”

“Not now Bets…” Morris grumbled. “There’s been a bit of an incident.”

Her previous conversation with Casanova faded from her mind, replaced by worry and confusion for her brothers. “What happened?”

Oscar sucked in a breath through his teeth. “These bastards on the street weren't looking where they were going an' collided with us. We started fighting with them. There was a police officer.”

_”What?!”_

“We were fighting with this group of boys and we got a _warning_ , not a record mark or some other shit.”

Betsy smacked her forehead. “We moved because we’re trying to wrap up loose ends with your estranged family, _and_ because we’re trying to have a new start,” she moaned. “ _Please_ , try to keep your warnings to a _minimum_. And _please_ , try not to get arrested.”

Lucy ran into the room, clad in one of Betsy’s old t-shirts and some old shorts and covered in a layer of dust and grime. “I’m done exploring the apartment! Can I talk to Swords now?”

“Go take a bath,” Betsy ordered, pointing to the bathroom, glad that they didn't need to talk to an employee about their utilities. “You’re dirty.”

Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes but headed into the bathroom.

“Now,” she said, turning back to her brothers, “Go clean up and I’ll get the leftovers for dinner.”

* * *

_Sorry about getting in trouble_

_It’s okay, I’m not angry about it anymore_

_really?_

_Well I’m still a little mad about what you did but it’s in the past now so I can’t really do anything. Plus it’s been a week._

_well i actually didn’t want to get into that fight. it was mostly my friends who started it. but i didn’t actually pull them away from the fight_

_It's fine. I know what it’s like to have to pull people away from fights._

* * *

Romeo winced as several lines of ink appeared on his arm. Rose was really annoyed with him, he gathered. His eyes scanned the paragraph of text, which ended with a plea for him to not do it again, because she didn’t want him to end up in jail or prison or with something on his record.

“Romeo!” Race sang as he pranced into his friend’s room. “You ya talkin’ to, _hm_? Got a hot date?”

Romeo huffed. "Fuck you."

"Fuck _you_!"

Race flopped onto the bed next to him. They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"So," Race started, motioning to the words appearing on Romeo's arm. "How's Rosie?"

"It's Rose," Romeo corrected immediately. "I mean…she's doing fine. Studying for finals and all that shit. She's smart. Maybe she'll get into Harvard or Yale or study abroad."

Race nodded in understanding. "And you?"

"Me?" Romeo asked. "I'll stay here. Get into a theatre school, earn an ensemble spot in shows maybe. I'm just scared she'll see me as nothing more than dead weight and cut me off for no reason."

"She already has."

_"What?"_

Race patted his arm. "Remember when you two were just starting out? You were both ten and she was distant. _That_ was her cutting you off Ro."

Romeo let the memories wash over him. He saw things he didn’t see before, in the heat of the moment.

"You were the one who reached out. She's the one who came back for you. _You’re_ fine. But her? She was willing to let you go without a second thought. Rosie’s seen what you’re made of, what you’d do to keep this bond between the two of you alive and running, and she chose to come back. To me that seems like you’re no piece of dead weight to her.”

There were tears in Romeo’s eyes. “Shit, _Race_ …” He choked back a sob. “Why the _fuck_ would you make me cry like that you - stupid - _fucker_ …”

He wrapped his arms around his older brother, sobbing profusely.

“There there my dear,” Race crooned, “Tell your darling older brother what’s wrong.”

He was rewarded with a punch to the stomach and several apologies later from Romeo.

* * *

_What do you think our meeting will be like?_

_ROSIE?!_

_You know I still blush when you call me that_

_really rosie? you think about the future like that?_

_Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?_

_well I think it’ll be awesome. maybe like in one of those romance novels my mom has_

_You read your mom’s romance novels?_

_why not? they’re interesting._

_They’re not really realistic. I mean they talk about a world where people aren't able to talk to someone else over skin and there are no such things as soulmates._

_that’s the fun part! :0_

* * *

Betsy loved writing. That's why she had several books in her house and a computer where she could type up anything she wanted. She had the materials to write. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that she had no ideas whatsoever. She slammed her head onto her desk.

From another room Morris called her, asking if she was alright. Oscar yelled at her to not hurt herself.

Betsy groaned. She was in college for Ortega's sake. What good would her major be if she couldn't write? She _needed_ something to build a world on. She needed _inspiration_.

With her mind made up, she grabbed her purse and briskly walked out of the apartment. She heard Lucy asking where she was going but paid to attention, knowing her sister would soon be distracted with talking to Les.

Yes, her sister had found her soulmate. Quite recently, in fact. It had been Lucy's first day of school and she met Les in the cafeteria, thanks to the antics of his friends.

Betsy would be lying if she said that she didn't feel disappointed at not having met _her_ soulmate yet. Morris and Oscar found theirs and remained friends with them.

She was the odd one out of the family. Twenty years old and still she hadn't met Casanova yet.

She was storming down the sidewalk now, lost in her thoughts and causing people to move frantically out of her way. She slowed, spying a cafe a few yards away from her.

Betsy considered it for a moment then shrugged. She needed something to eat and a quiet place to calm her thoughts.

She opened the door, causing the bell above it to ring. Immediately, she spied a boy about her age, eyes flicking up to watch her as she walked in. They shared a gaze for a second before she turned her attention to the menu above the register.

She needed something sweet right now.

"Hi, I'd like a cinnamon roll please," she said to the cashier. Maybe the cinnamon roll would provide her with ideas. It was worth a shot after the three hours she’d spent staring at a blank document.

* * *

Romeo chewed on the tip of his thumb. He had come to this hole-in-the-wall cafe to get some work done, but he’d gotten distracted by the couple sitting on the other side of the room. He eyed them as they got up and left, snuggled up to each other.

He felt lonely.

He was in college and he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. He was the last one.

Hell, even Les had managed to find his soulmate already. And he was only thirteen years old! Not even in high school yet and he’d found his other half. Apparently she had moved to their area with her brothers and older sister. They'd met on the first day of school and things had moved quickly for them from that point on.

He groaned and buried his head in his hands and stayed that way for a minute.

Twenty years old and he was still wallowing in self-pity about not meeting his soulmate.

The bell above the door jingled. Someone had come in. Romeo lifted his head to see who it was and froze.

While he was in love with Rose, the girl walking in was so _beautiful_ that he had to remind himself to breathe after a while.

She spared him a glance as she surveyed the menu.

“Hi, I'd like a…”

Huh, even her voice sounded nice. At least to him anyway.

He tuned their conversation out as he refocused his attention on his notes, trying to shove more information in his head before he gave up, groaning and dropping his head onto the table.

He stayed like that for a moment before he decided to write to Rose.

_hey, what’s up?_

* * *

The message came just as she was putting her cinnamon roll down on the table. Betsy read the message before checking her pockets for a pen that could write on skin. She frowned as she came up empty.

She glanced at the boy on the other side of the cafe, staring at his wrist. She bit her lip before deciding to go up to him.

“Excuse me?”

He startled, not expecting her to be talking to him. “Hi?”

She gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, but do you have a pen I could use? My soulmate’s talking to me and I don’t have anything to write with.”

“Sure.” He pulled a pen from his pouch and handed it to her. “I’m Romeo. Romeo Larkin.”

“Elizabeth Williams. Nice to meet you.” She gave him another smile before heading back to her seat.

She started writing.

_Nothing much, just at a cafe_

_Oh cool me too_

_I met this nice guy there. He lent me a pen I could use._

_Oh my fucking god. Elizabeth?_

_Romeo?!_

She jerked her head up to look at Romeo. He was staring back at her with an incredulous expression.

“Holy shit,” he said, before he broke into a smile and stood up. “It’s you!”

She felt herself grinning too. “It’s me.”

They moved towards each other simultaneously, meeting in the middle of the cafe, the cashier had retreated into the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

They stared at each other before hugging.

“Elizabeth,” he said slowly. “It’s you.”

“Well, now would probably be a good time to tell you that I prefer being called Betsy.”

“Oh, okay.”

They stood like that for a few more moments, relishing in each other’s comforting presence.

“So,” Betsy said lightly, “This is probably one of the most cliché ways of meeting each other.”

Romeo laughed. “Yeah, but with you it feels like something new.”

“Was that a stolen line from one of those poems you read?” Betsy teased.

“No," he chuckled, " _That_ was written from the heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> The obligatory Soulmate AU series is growing.  
> Betsy's life is intertwined with Lucy's, so I tried making sure that whatever happened in this story complies with some of the stuff Lucy & Les heard about or went through. If you catch any errors please feel free to tell me so I can correct them!


End file.
